Love and A Name
by PBShipper
Summary: Charlie and Claire think about their love for each and Claire comes up with a name for her baby.


**Love andA Name**

It was a beautiful day on the island and Charlie sat under a tree next to Turnip Head's cradle, softy playing his guitar. Turnip Head was sleeping soundly, sucking his thumb. Charlie had decided to give Claire a break for a few hours offering to watch Turnip Head for her. Claire gladly accepted for she needed the rest.

He was playing a random tune. This one sounding more like a lullaby then any of the Driveshaft songs he had written. But nonetheless he kept on playing. He thought about Claire and how much her loved her. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even Lucy. He loved the way she would giggle at his jokes, her smile whenever he saw her, her gentle heart, and loving words she'd whisper to Turnip Head. The way her hair flowed in the wind, the things he'd tell her, how contently she would listen, her eyes beaming with interest and how she would say her name. Oh how he loved it, in that pretty, sweet Australian accent of her. Yes in every way Claire was perfect to him, beautiful as the morning sun.

He gently put his guitar down and gazed at Turnip Head. He loved this little boy too. The way he would smile at him, and grab his finger as he fell asleep against his chest. The soft coos that came out his mouth whenever he was near. Yes this little boy was perfect too. He was a sweet reminder of how precious life was and that hope would always be there.

Meanwhile Claire was waking up from her nap. She looked around and remembered that Charlie was watching her son for her. Turnip Head, she laughed herself. It was a nickname that Charlie had given the baby, saying that his head looked like Turnip. But truthfully she knew he needed a name, a real name. But what, she had no idea. She was going to name him Thomas. That was before Thomas had left her. Naming him Thomas now would only be a constant reminder of the all the pain, sadness, and anger he has caused her. No she wasn't going to name her baby Thomas. Boone, no that wouldn't be right either. It would be a sad reminder of the man they had all lost. True Boone was hero, but naming the baby after him would just break hearts. So what would she name him? She had no clue.

She then thought about Charlie. He was such a great man. Always watching out for her and the baby, making sure they were safe, and that they had what they needed. Even before the baby was born, Charlie was always good to her. He would bring her water, wrap her in a blanket during cold nights, talk to her in his sweet British accent, and sometimes he would even play his guitar for her. He was wonderful to her and she was glad to have remembered all the things about him before she was kidnapped. Yes, she had finally remembered them. She remembered he imaginary Peanut Butter, the jokes about fried ice cream, banoffee pie, and swallowed bugs. She remembered most of it all. Charlie was always there for her no matter what and that's what she loved most about him.

When it came to her baby, Charlie was fantastic. He would often offer to watch him while she tried to catch a few zzz's. He would make funny faces at him, and sing him nursery rhymes, even if he didn't know all the words. Yes, Charlie loved her baby so much, almost as if he were his own child.

A thought suddenly popped in to her mind. She would name her baby Charlie. Yes, that would be perfect. Charlie was just as much a father to him, as any biological father was to their child and yet, he was even more. He didn't have to do the things he did, but he did them anyway, and he did them with heart. Naming her baby after Charlie would be perfect because Charlie was prefect. She smiled, happy with her decision.

Quickly she got up happily, excited to tell Charlie the news that her baby finally had a name. A good, strong name, one that meant far more then any other name she could have given him.

Claire arrived to where Charlie sat holding Little Charlie in his arms. She smiled at the pretty picture in front of her.

"Hey." She said, happily.

Charlie turned around to see Claire standing behind him. God was she beautiful. He put his finger on his mouth, ushering her to be quite and that the baby was sleeping.

Claire nodded as Charlie put the baby back in the cradle. "Hello, he said. How was your nap?"

"It was wonderful, Claire replied taking a seat next to Charlie. I feel wide awake and refreshed."

"Smashing." Charlie said in his British accent that Claire loved so much it gave her goosebumps.

"I came to tell you that I've finally figured out a name for the little one." She said looking over at the sleeping baby.

"So we don't have to keep calling him Turnip Head? Charlie laughed. What did you decided on?"

"Charlie." Claire replied with the biggest grin.

"I'm listening." He said.

"No, silly, Claire laughed. I've decided to name him Charlie.

Charlie looked at her wide eyed and in shock. "You're naming him after me? But...but why? Why me?"

"Because you have been nothing, but good to us. Claire explained. You're always there for us, keeping us safe. You're sweet, gentle, loving, and great company, the perfect person for him to be named after."

Charlie blushed. "I feel so honored, but I don't deserve this. You don't have to do this, you know."

"Charlie, Claire said. I want to. I want to name him after you, there's no one else I'd want him to be named after. You've given us so much love and I want to do this for you."

Charlie looked over at the baby and smiled. "Your Little Charlie."

"Our Little Charlie." Claire corrected him, smiling.


End file.
